


Esperança

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guns, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Suicide, Science Boyfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony não consegue encontrar Bruce, e então ele o encontra.<br/>Uma discussão emocional que deixa ambos refletindo sobre sua relação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915900) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> N/A:  
> Quebrei minha regra de one shots.
> 
> N/T:  
> Quarta parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

Tony não conseguia encontrar Bruce. Ele estava procurando por ele por quase uma hora, mas até agora, sem sucesso. Ele perguntou para todo mundo que estava em casa. Ele até ficou perturbando Steve, que estava estudando atentamente um livro de história universitário, torcendo para que ele não estivesse mais irritado sobre o incidente com a torradeira. Steve deu de ombros distraidamente, sugeriu que talvez Bruce estivesse tentando dormir para variar, e perguntou por que Tony queria o incomodar. É, ainda irritado.

 

Normalmente ele teria perguntando a JARVIS, mas a IA tinha acabado de ser atualizada, e em outro exemplo de Desorganização devido ao Déficit de Atenção de Tony, o sistema de segurança ainda não era compatível. E de jeito nenhum Tony iria verificar as câmeras ele mesmo. Quem tinha tempo para isso?

 

Então o inventor teve sua quota de exercício pela semana. Pepper só rolou os olhos quando Tony passou por seu escritório no sétimo andar, grunhindo algo sobre como ele podia comprar (ou construir) um desses estúpidos Segways que todo pessoal descolado estava usando. Era quase meia-noite quando ele abriu as portas que levavam para o telhado, a brisa fria batendo em seu rosto e a escuridão relativa temporariamente cegando ele.

 

Conforme seus olhos se ajustavam, Tony pode perceber a sombra de um homem pintada contra o fundo de uma noite estrelada e da paisagem da cidade. O homem estava sentado na murada que cercava o topo do prédio, as pernas balançando, movendo-se silenciosamente.

 

“Doutor Livingston, eu presumo,” Tony brincou, cruzando o telado para parar ao lado do ombro de Bruce. Bruce não olhou para ele. Na verdade, Tony quase se perguntou se o doutor notou sua chegada. Tony podia apenas ver o suficiente através da reflexão nas lentes dos óculos de Bruce para notar que seus olhos estavam fora de foco, distantes. Suas mãos estavam juntas, descansando em seu colo. Seu cabelo rebelde tinha sido bagunçado pela brisa, e ele parecia feito de pedra.

 

Tony subitamente percebeu que ele esqueceu porque estava procurando por Bruce para começar.

 

Ele checou seu relógio e se sentou na murada, virando-se e passando suas pernas para o lado de fora do prédio. Ele não costumava se sentar e admirar a visão dos andares superiores de sua torre, mas Tony a construiu por uma razão. Os quadrados de luz tridimensionais que saltavam na paisagem escura pareciam vibrar com energia. A escuridão do chão e dos prédios se encontrava com a escuridão do céu, e as luzes elétricas se misturavam com as estrelas até onde o horizonte se derretia e desaparecia. De repente, a terra abaixo deles era o céu, e o céu era a terra, e o estômago de Tony deu um pequeno pulo.

 

O ar era puro, limpo, fresco. O silêncio era quente. Então o telefone de Tony tocou.

 

Era Pepper. Onde estava ele? Ele tinha esquecido sobre sua conferência com aquela companhia em Tóquio? É claro que ele tinha.

 

Então Tony viu algo na mão de Bruce.

 

“Pepper, cancele. Diga para eles que sinto muito, remarque.” Ele desligou.

 

“Bruce…” Então ele percebeu que não sabia o que dizer. O que qualquer homem razoável diz quando encontra seu melhor amigo no telhado no meio da noite com uma pistola na mão?


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma explicação é dada, deixando Tony com mais perguntas do que respostas.

“Bruce?” Tony tentou novamente, engolindo a seco, seus olhos vagando entre a face de Bruce (ainda impassível) e a Beretta casualmente abrigada em suas mãos. “Eu estava... me perguntando onde você estava. Passei por tudo quanto é lugar. Queria te dizer alguma coisa, mas naturalmente não consigo me lembrar do que é, então isso não funcionou tão bem quanto... eu esperava...” Tony se interrompeu. Houve um breve silencie, então Bruce finalmente falou, virando seu rosto para seu amigo, seu olhar traindo sua preocupação.

 

“Uhm? O que você estava dizendo?”

 

Tony abriu sua boca para falar; se para reclamar sobre ser ignorado ou se repetir, não tinha certeza. Mas Bruce o interrompeu com uma mão no ombro; balançando a cabeça de leve antes de continuar.

 

“Eu sinto muito, Tony, estava pensando sobre outras coisas,” ele se desculpou, honestamente. “Mas você tem minha completa atenção agora, o que aconteceu?” E agora ele parecia prestar atenção, suas sobrancelhas erguidas ligeiramente, seus olhos agora fixos em Tony. Com uma mão, quase que descuidadamente, ainda segurando a pistola.

 

“Nada, não importa. Olha, Bruce,” as palavras rolaram da boca de Tony. “Você está bem? Quero dizer, se você está, ótimo, desculpe por te incomodar, mas se você não está, não tem problemas, e a gente pode falar sobre isso e fazer você ficar um pouquinho melhor. Se você quiser.”

 

“É, estou bem, por que você- oh!”

 

E para a surpresa de Tony, o doutor riu.

 

“Por causa disso?” Bruce perguntou, indicando a arma.

 

“Olha, não, sabe, nem tinha reparado,” Tony começou, já atingindo uma boa velocidade de fala. “Mas agora que você mencionou, eu acho que é um pouquinho estranho que você está no meu telhado sozinho com uma arma e não disse para ninguém onde estaria, nem ao menos seu parceiro de laboratório que estava procurando por você há eras para dizer que as amostras de zircônio finalmente foram enviadas. Ah, eu sabia que eu ia lembrar eventualmente.”

 

Bruce ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando Tony por um momento antes de falar.

 

“Terminou?”

 

“É, terminei.”

 

“Nós estamos bem?”

 

“Sim. Tem. Vamos. Fale.”

 

“Faz muito tempo que eu tenho essa arma,” Bruce começou. Seus olhos se distanciaram novamente conforme ele se voltou para a paisagem urbana. “Era do meu pai...”

 

Uma flecha atravessou o coração de Tony naquele momento; se o time tivesse uma competição de Eu-Tive-Uma-Merda-De-Pai, ele achava que Bruce iria ganhar, de longe. Ele não podia deixar de imaginar que memórias surgiam cada vez que Bruce olhava para a arma, segurava-a em suas mãos. Ele se perguntou se aquela era a arma que ele usou para-

 

“É o que eu usei na primeira vez que eu tentei cometer suicídio,” Bruce cortou suavemente os pensamentos de Tony, respondendo a questão não formulada.

 

“E tem alguma razão para você ter decidido observar as estrelas com ela?”

 

“Eu ia me livrar dela.”

 

Oh.

 

“Eu decidi que finalmente era hora de parar de carregar isso comigo, literalmente e figurativamente. Então eu ia atirá-la do telhado.” Bruce parou novamente, então se virou para sorrir ironicamente para Tony. “Mas então eu percebi, ‘Droga, Banner, isso nem é completamente estúpido, não é como se pudesse ter gente lá embaixo ou qualquer coisa assim’, então eu decidi vendê-la. E era uma noite tão boa, tão fresca e quieta, que resolvi sentar aqui por um tempo. Estava quieta, de qualquer modo.”

 

“Então você não precisa mais dela?”

 

“Sabe, realmente não preciso,” Bruce disse sinceramente, virando todo o corpo na direção de Tony, enfiando a arma atrás da cintura. Tony nunca foi particularmente intimidado por armas, dado seu histórico, mas uma vez que as mãos de Bruce estavam livres, Tony sentiu seu coração finalmente se aliviar. “Quando me mudei para cá, estava realmente cético sobre... bem, tudo. Era um gesto profundo da sua parte, e você tinha sido tão generoso, pareceu rude dizer não.” Bruce baixou os olhos e começou a brincar com uma corda solta em suas calças. Tony manteve seus olhos no rosto de Bruce. “Mas então, você aconteceu.” Tony podia sentir suas sobrancelhas se erguerem. Eu? “Você... você me deu um tipo de… esperança que talvez eu pudesse lidar com isso. Que talvez houvesse alguém no mundo que iria... que quisesse ver Bruce ao invés do Outro... do Hulk.”

 

Bruce ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos castanhos brilhando através de seus óculos. Tony se aproximou por impulso, quase colocou a mão na bochecha de Bruce, mas pensou melhor, e acabou desconfortavelmente dando tapinhas na perna de Bruce. O físico pareceu entender, entretanto, porque ele sorriu e apertou a mão de Tony, então virou suas pernas novamente para a superfície sólida do telhado e se levantou abruptamente.

 

“Vamos largar isso no meu quarto e ir pegar sorvete ou qualquer coisa,” Bruce sugeriu, surpreendendo Tony. “Eu acho que Dairy Queen ainda está aberta.” Com isso, Bruce se virou e foi para a porta, deixando um Tony atordoado e bastante contemplativo para o seguir.


End file.
